Spreading Corruption
by Kneesurgery
Summary: Syndra has a complaint to make at another champion of the league, but things don't exactly go as planned.


**Preface: **I know this is weird. I felt weird writing it.

* * *

Syndra cackled through the crisp winter air. She hadn't made very much progress towards unlocking her true power since joining the League, but it certainly had been enjoyable. Recently, though, the enjoyment gained from her playthings had been diminished. The sheer repetitiveness of the continual destruction of the same weaklings was becoming monotonous. Some kind of new game had to be invented.

A bullet nearly missed Syndra's face, shocking her back to reality. Graves was only 50 feet away, meaning Syndra had to focus a little to put this overblown cowboy to rest. The man had a grim determination upon his face, but Syndra cared not, for all of the material weapons in the world wouldn't scare her. All she saw was a whelp with a toothpick.

Syndra drew upon the magical flow of energy in the back of her mind, calling to bear the reservoir of power she was so connected to. She focused the unending energy through her will, creating an orb of blackness at Graves' location. With a loud bang, the air around Graves exploded as it always did, damaging everything around its location. Graves ignored the layers of skin that had been simply peeled off of his body, and instead dashed closer to Syndra with an even more determined expression on his face.

Syndra smiled. She focused the energy through her will once again, creating another loud bang as another blackened orb appeared, magically melting Graves even further. He was about to unleash a fearsome blast of buckshot from his shotgun after taking more damage, but Syndra made use of another of her tricks. Pulling the energy through her mind and into her hands, she focused the power into a massive pulse of energy to blast everything away from her. With a yell, Syndra forced the cowboy back beyond his original starting place. On his way, he collided with the first black orb on the back of his head, stunning him thoroughly before the second orb flew into his gut, breaking several ribs from the sound of the impact.

Now the overconfident gun-toting fool was hers to play with. She reached out in a similar fashion to before and grabbed one of the minions that were streaming past her with the energy of her will. Without hesitation, she threw the minion up through the air to crash into her newest plaything, breaking more of his bones. Deciding to leave one of her last tricks for later, Syndra merely finished off the unintelligent cowboy with another of her dark orbs. With a last loud bang, Graves merely disintegrated into nothingness.

Syndra cackled in delight. It was times like this when she really felt _alive_. The crisp winter air began to bother her again, but it also refined her senses. After killing off one of their team, the enemy would surely show up while she was alone in the middle lane of Summoner's Rift. It was easily accessible from many directions and the time to retreat was certainly now. Or, that's what her summoner wanted her to think.

Instead, Syndra noticed the subversion of summoners and refused to give ground. She had many tricks still up her sleeves, and no amount of enemies would stop her when she could see them coming. Even as she thought that, The Hand of Noxus himself began to stride towards her in long, confident strides. He appeared from the bushes, cape billowing, magnificent axe dripping with the blood of his enemies.

Syndra's confidence faltered. This was a worrisome development. Graves had been a fool without a plan. Darius was the embodiment of physical strength. She quickly rebuilt her confidence and reached out to grab a minion, knowing that her longest range was when throwing existing objects. Fortunately for her, a cannon minion wave was streaming past her. She grabbed the heavy cannon minion as if it were tissue paper and hurled it the full 80 feet to where Darius plodded his steady pace towards her. The cannon minion struck Darius in his left shoulder, slowing him down from his relentless pursuit.

Next, Syndra created another orb in Darius' way, creating the same frightening bang of sound and damaging Darius. His ample armor seemed to take the brute force of the blast, allowing him to regain his footing entirely from the cannon minion and to continue on his way. This simply wasn't going to work. Syndra knew it was time to bring all of her power to bear, as she opened her mind completely to the power within her and created three of the black orbs swirling around her person. In another motion, she let out a yell and forced all of the seven orbs that were in existence on the battlefield to respond to her will.

They flew through the air as magical missiles to strike Darius. Syndra tried to aim for the weaker joints that would cause damage to the proud noxian, but even with the considerable force she put through the orbs into the man's knees, shoulders, and even face, he refused to be stopped. Throughout the whole barrage up to this point, the look on his face hadn't changed. Not a grim determination, but a complete lack of feeling. His eyes proclaimed the need for blood, and blood there would be.

The confidence that Syndra had built up melted as ice before an inferno. Her last hope would be the same pulse of force that had spelled doom to Graves. If she could keep Darius from getting in her face, then it was entirely possible that she could get away, no worse for wear. It would all come down to timing. If Darius could hook her and pull her over to him before she forced him away, the fight was hopeless. Syndra was considerably powerful, but her physical presence did leave something to be desired.

She readied her nerves, preparing for the moment to strike. Darius was about 20 feet away now, and closing fast. To her great surprise, he began to reach out with his massive axe at that distance, which was surely too short to grab her. The air before her flashed yellow, and Syndra realized she'd been played for a fool. Darius was in communication with his summoner and had counted on her not planning for the summoner's flash magic.

It was already too late for her to use the pulse to keep Darius away. The axe swept in from her side and hooked around her waist. With a sharp pull, Syndra unwillingly flew through the air towards the enormous Noxian. About halfway through the flight, Darius' muscles rippled as he unhooked Syndra from the pull, as she had enough momentum to finish the trip anyway, and spun the axe around his person at incredible speed. He had still miscalculated the distance she was by that point though, and the axe didn't cleave her in half. Instead it merely tore a chunk of flesh from her side, leaving a gaping hole where her hipbone was probably visible.

Syndra tried not to think about it. She knew resistance was probably futile at this point, but she focused and created an orb directly between Darius and herself. The loud bang clearly didn't dissuade Darius at all, as he swung his axe around in a peculiar movement, managing to hamstring Syndra from the wrong side. If she had conceived any notions of escape before that moment, they were now gone. All that was left was for the inevitable stock move that Darius always used to finish off his opponents in a fountain of blood and gore.

As Syndra watched Darius wind up to spring into that movement, peculiar purple arrows began to fly through the air in rapid succession. Each and every one of them struck their mark on Darius' side. Each one also spread some strange substance across the proud warrior's armor. Darius began to unleash his strength to finish off the bleeding Ionian in front of him, but before he lept into the air, a tormented and rageful yell filled the air off to their side as an almost pinkish and massive arrow screamed through the air to pierce Darius' body completely. As the arrow did its bloody work, the strange substance that coated half of Darius' person detonated.

Unbelievably, the massive man collapsed from the pure destructive power of the onslaught. In the end, he, too, had been too overconfident. Syndra had fallen over at the same time as the Noxian, but managed to sit upright even with her now useless legs. The mysterious archer was Varus, of course, and he looked quite heroically frightening with the corruption covering most of his body, the glowing purple eyes, and scarf that billowed behind his steady stride. Varus wasn't just a huntsman like some other archer in the league; he was a hunter of men. He had probably enjoyed the death of the Hand of Noxus. After all, it was his only purpose left in life.

Syndra scoffed. She could have handled the massive Noxian alone. Stupid kill stealing archer had only kept her from showing her true potential. As if to accentuate this point, Syndra activated her recall ability to return to the spawn and regenerate her wounds. To her great surprise, Varus had done anything _but_ simply continued along with his usual business. As she glanced over at the proud spirit of retribution, she saw one of the most disgusting looks of contempt that had ever been directed at her.

This was not ok. Syndra returned with her most disgusted look and prepared a verbal harass, but the recall ability finished before she could put the half-witted opportunist in his place. There were no words to describe the rage and frustration that was caused in Syndra after such an event. She always won her arguments, and she _always_ got in the last word. Instead, she had allowed Varus to find himself superior to her without even a second thought. The worst part was how there would be no guarantee that she would find an opportunity to fire back at the uppity Ionian.

Syndra spent a second to think while she was sitting in the healing rays of the spawn pool. The sheer audacity that Varus had shown by giving such a look of contempt to her, Syndra, The Dark Sovereign, was astounding. Something had to be done about it. Syndra was a creature of power so immense that mortals should flee from her visage on sight. Instead, some mediocre archer was challenging her authority. After the match, Syndra would pay Varus a personal visit, and there she would settle the score.

* * *

Syndra couldn't properly focus for the rest of the game, but they ended up winning anyway. Apparently Graves had contracted some kind of hideous disease. Everyone was surprised that he was not only up and about, but also participating in League matches. Syndra could readily tell what was wrong with the man - he was poisoned. Unfortunately for his enemy, Graves had clearly built up quite the resistance to nearly every kind of poison.

Syndra snickered to herself as she came back through the portal to the Institute of War. Someday soon, a body with many bullet holes would be discovered, and Graves would be back at his work as usual, scoping out Twisted Fate and trying to kill him.

_Honestly_, she thought to herself, _it's like some kind of crappy cartoon_. Syndra looked over to her right and managed to catch a glimpse of the tail of Varus' scarf before he disappeared in the direction of his room at the Institute. As was her custom, Syndra participated in none of the pleasantries associated with being on the winning team after a match. Instead, she merely extended her will towards the floor and levitated on out of the summoning chamber.

When she had reached the hallway outside, she looked in both directions, but she was unable to see even a trace of Varus or his waving scarf. Not that it mattered - Syndra knew exactly where the fallen warrior's lodging was; indeed, it was very near her own lodging. She had seen Varus stride out of the room two doors down on her side of the very long neutral party hallway many times. It was abundantly clear to Syndra exactly where she had to go.

Nonetheless, she kept her rage under control and took her time floating down the grand hallways of the Institute of War. This way, Syndra could be sure that the target in question would be at his room when she got there. The added benefit of all of the wait time was that Syndra could focus in on what she would say. To her great dismay, she found it hard to put into words. _Never mind_, she thought, _I've had a lot of practice putting commoners in their place; this should prove no more difficult_.

Completely ignoring the grand architecture of the most interesting parts of the Institute of War, Syndra made good time floating through the walkways towards the hallway where both she and Varus resided. It wasn't long before she reached her destination and turned to look down the hallway. Surprisingly, Shen, the ninja himself, was already walking down the hallway from the opposite side.

The opposite side where there were no doors. _Right_.

Ignoring the possible implications of the Eye of Twilight's presence, Syndra moved along the walkway and past Shen as she did so. As she reached the room that Varus was almost certainly based out of, she whipped around in midair, quickly trying to see where Shen had gone. Instead, Syndra found nothing but air all the way down the hallway.

Not allowing the development to disturb her, Syndra turned to the door and straightened out her outfit. With a quick adjustment to her breasts and hat, she assured that even if this encounter turned violent, she would be ready. It took her only a second to devise what method of getting inside should be used.

She knocked politely and waited. What? Some rules, even tyrants obey.

A couple moments of complete silence went by as the only thing that Syndra heard was her own breathing. Suddenly, the door swung open without a sound as it revealed Varus' slightly hunched form silhouetted by the meager light streaming in through the window on the opposite wall. The archer offered no greeting and remained as stoic and taciturn as ever. Syndra took the initiative, as she was already used to, and said, "I would have a word with you."

Varus removed himself from blocking the doorway and motioned with his hand in a lackluster manner to come on in. Syndra went ahead and floated on inside and took a look around at the incredibly bleak looking room. There was a table with one stool at it. The table was next to the window. To the right of the doorway, further in the room, there was a queen sized bed. Near the bed was a switch for the four incredibly dusty looking hextech lamps that were mounted on the walls. Clearly they had never been used. People of power such as Varus and Syndra rarely had need for fabricated light. They could either see in the darkness, or use the daylight when it was available.

Taking a place near the wall, but not against it, that was equidistant to the window and the door while facing every piece of furniture in the dismal room, Syndra made ready to unleash a verbal beating that would shake the foundations of any man. Before she did, however, she observed Varus silently close the door and resume his perch atop the stool next to the table. Completely ignoring her, Varus stared out the window with hawk-like intensity.

This served only to make Syndra downright furious. "Hey, I came here to talk with you," she said angrily.

"Nobody asked you to do that," Varus languidly replied.

"Nevertheless, it's your responsibility to find out what I have to say before you dismiss what I have to say before I've even said it," Syndra awkwardly protested.

Varus gave out a huge sigh before turning back to face Syndra's midair perch. "Let's have it then."

Syndra channeled all of her anger into a fine white line before unleashing her next comment. "I think it is quite deplorable how you stole my kill then looked at me in disgust during that last match," she said with a hint of satisfaction in her voice. _I totally nailed that_, Syndra thought to herself. She may have been isolated all her life, but she sure knew a zinger when she heard one.

Varus didn't change his facial expression. Actually, an eyebrow might have twitched, but it was unlikely. "Is that all?" he asked in monotone.

Syndra started to lose her cool. There was only so much she could take this kind of impudence without striking back. "Listen, you corrupted buffoon," Syndra forcefully intoned while slowly moving closer to the other one in the room, "I'm telling you that your actions were unacceptable during the last match."

"I saved your pathetic life after you engaged in an obviously stupid manner and you repay me by telling me that I stole your kill?" Varus sarcastically replied. He scoffed before going on, "You need to get your head checked, maybe you sustained some damage."

Syndra could feel the anger in her taking over her powers. As she slowly advanced on Varus, she reached out and grabbed hold of the man himself before she said, "I can assure you that nothing is wrong with my head, it's your eyesight that needs to be checked." Syndra's voice had risen in volume until the sentence had ended at a yell. She had also started to pick up the other one and pull him up into the air towards her.

Varus either didn't notice the change in height and distance to the sorceress, or didn't care. Instead he instantly yelled, "If my eyesight needs to be checked, then how did I manage to save your sorry ass from the Noxian dog?"

"I keep telling you," Syndra yelled back at the top of her lungs, "I didn't need your help, I can do anything myself."

"Maybe if you didn't," Varus returned, "then you'd have even a single friendly acquaintance in the world!"

Syndra took in a deep breath. That last one had struck home. Throughout her life, Syndra had been isolated, alone, left to her own devices. She had grown to appreciate her skills more than the value of teamwork, and maybe that was an issue she had to deal with.

Syndra became acutely aware of the fact that Varus was positioned at her height in the air about 2 inches from her face. As her nostrils processed the air, she could smell Varus' thick musk. It smelled like the deep forests of her childhood, her place of retreat in times of danger. In that moment, looking deeply into the archer's rich pools of purple, Syndra started to feel a kind of urge she hadn't felt in a long time.

Varus had stood up to her even while she held the upper hand. He had brazenly disrespected her power and accurately summed up one of her greatest possible character faults. He had power of his own, and he wasn't afraid to show it.

Syndra suddenly pulled Varus into her and embraced his mouth with hers. The flood of feelings associated with such an action threatened to overwhelm her thoughts. If Varus had been surprised by the turn of events, he once again didn't show it. Instead, he brought his arms around Syndra and crushed his chiseled muscles into her softness, fought her mouth in a wrestling match for control of her tongue, and began to roam her body with his hands, not stopping when reaching sensitive spots.

Varus' tongue won the wrestling match, and he forced his way into Syndra's mouth. There was certainly a peculiar texture to his tongue, Syndra noticed while he explored her mouth. She could feel his tongue wrap around hers while she moved her lips along his. It probably looked like she was sucking his face into hers, but that was just what she wanted.

Syndra breathed deeply of Varus' scent. She wanted him. She wanted all of him. She wanted to be the blackness that enveloped the power of Varus' orb. The sheer sensation of the archer's actions stirred Syndra's nethers. She felt her glands acting up and a light tingling further in. Using her power, Syndra moved them over to the nondescript bed and rotated the writhing mass of purple and black to a horizontal position. After laying them out on the bed, Syndra was on top.

That didn't last very long, as Varus almost immediately pushed them around so he was in the dominant position. Syndra could have stopped him with her power, but relished the feeling of no control. As Varus did move them around, their kiss broke, but neither spoke words. All there was left was animalistic panting. Each wanted more. Each wanted to crush themselves together.

Varus roughly grabbed at Syndra's hips, tearing off her lower clothing in a rapid and powerful movement. Somehow her dark panties had remained intact, but Varus made no move to change their position. Instead he started working the now top half of her clothing over her head. When he moved it past her breasts, she felt his rough hands graze the soft skin. The sensation wasn't quite pleasant, but fed her animal urges.

Syndra grabbed Varus' hands and quickly forced them over her head, swiping off her ostentatious headwear at the same time. She brushed her hair out with the removal of her clothing, knowing the white contrast to her coffee skin would be striking. After throwing the remains of her clothing off to the side, Syndra held onto Varus' left hand, leading it to her adjacent breast.

Varus took her soft mound in hand and began to massage it, lightly at first, but soon began to deeply knead it with his powerful fingers. He brought his other hand to her left breast, repeating the same motions of the other. His hands were strong, and when he teased her nipples with light pinching, it sent sparks of energy arcing through Syndra's body. The coarse corruption that coated his skin was very sensation inducing, and began to send Syndra's glands into overdrive. She was filled with an insatiable hunger. Hunger for Varus. Hunger to feel more of him, to feel all of him.

Syndra started to reach forward, wanting to find out what kind of asset she would be working with, but Varus suddenly grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the bed. Before she could protest, he leaned down and made for her mouth with his. She caught his eyes in a stare and lost her thought in the brilliant purple pools. His angular facial features perfectly complemented his bold eyes.

Syndra prepared herself for another long kiss, but was met only with tongue. Varus licked all around her lips and cheeks, seemingly tasting for the sweetest spot. Their noses were close enough that they shared the same air, increasing the ease of smelling the rough man's dense musk.

Varus moved his head further south, licking wherever he went, until he got to Syndra's sumptuous breasts. He seemed determined to coat every inch of them in saliva, and when he got to her nipples he lingered, sucking lightly and giving Syndra intense shock. When the sudden jolts arrived, Syndra arched her back, rubbing her legs along Varus' sides.

All too soon, the archer moved on, trailing down her stomach and belly button with his tongue. When he reached her still intact panties, he lifted up her legs with his elbows and pulled the dainty undergarments up her long legs with care.

Soon after that action, Varus leaned his head down between Syndra's legs. Having nothing else to do, Syndra toyed with her own breasts, building the tension in her body. A warm breeze blew across her now fairly lubricated entry, and Syndra began to feel Varus' fingers trail down her legs and toward her crotch. Upon arriving, he merely used them to spread her outer lips, allowing a clear view of her vagina.

The archer delicately flicked out his tongue and lapped at Syndra's lips, teasing her clitoris with the sensations. His tongue was just as soft, yet firm, as it had been in her mouth, driving senses of pleasure up Syndra's nerves and reacting with the pleasure gland inside her brain. She could feel the lubrication starting to seep into larger droplets inside of her, and she let out an involuntary moan of excitement. Soon, Varus would be inside of her, and the ministrations that he put in now would pay off.

Syndra was surprised when Varus stopped licking at her entrance, but before she could voice a complaint, a wad of his spit flew from his mouth at her clit. It landed with a spark of electricity flying up Syndra's spine, causing her to arch her back without trying. Varus' tongue was then flicking along the stub that he had just soaked, licking up the spit he had deposited before gathering it and spitting it back onto her most sensitive point. This process repeated for some time, as Varus was patient.

He stopped repeating the pattern of spitting, and Syndra regained mental thought for long enough to look down and see Varus' sharp angular features plunge into her crotch as he began to roughly pleasure her orgasmic button. He sucked at her and the blinding white bolts of sensation, not all of which were pleasant, shot into Syndra's brain and ricocheted off the walls many times before dying in a slow minor chord.

Syndra was allowed a short reprieve from the relentless assault on her senses, but it was mere seconds before Varus brought his fingers to bear. She felt them part her inner lips as his middle and ring fingers slowly slid inside of her well lubricated entrance. The coarse texture of the corruption upon his hands instantly began to overload her ability to hold back moans. At first it seemed painful, but after a moment, her nerve endings began to register it differently and all she felt instead was pleasure. Slick lubricants began to coat Varus' fingers quickly after the intense sensations registered in Syndra's brain.

Varus sharply angled his wrist, allowing his palm to rub against Syndra's clit while his fingers found her internal pleasure spot. After that, his fingers began to work around inside of Syndra, the rough coating of corruption driving her mind out of control. Somewhere behind the wall of lust and animal instincts, Syndra realized she was holding onto the sheets of the bed with both her hands, trying desperately to tether herself to the material world. Tension was continually building through her assorted limbs while Varus worked his strong digits within her wetness.

Feelings of wet spots around Syndra's nether regions reached her brain as she realized Varus was kissing her skin. She wrested control of her muscular movements for just long enough to look down at Varus' sharp angular features making passionate kisses to her dark caramel skin. Syndra wanted to feel more of Varus. She wanted him to fill her up, to work himself inside of her until he could take no longer and the inevitable climax would arrive.

With each passing thought, the tension built up throughout Syndra's body. Her fingers vainly attempted to tether Syndra to the corporeal world, she let out involuntary gasps of pleasure, and her breathing labored heavily to keep up with the increasing demand on her pleasure wracked body. In one massive burst, the pleasure of Varus' fingers, palm, and mouth all became too much and the tension from her body was released. Intense pleasure blossomed out from Syndra's core in waves, each one more intense than the last. The waves of pure energy forced their way through every nerve ending in Syndra's body, lasting for about ten separate instances.

It wasn't until her climax had ended that Syndra became aware of the physical world around her once again. Breathing heavily, she looked down between her thighs and witnessed Varus' erection. It was covered in the corruption and mostly formless. There was no crown like on most, as it simply went from base to tip in a seamless purple layer. When she looked closer, she saw it had striations in it that went lengthwise, just as the corruption did on his legs. In addition, it was at least 9 inches long and quite wide. Syndra started to have second thoughts when she noticed that Varus also didn't have any balls, the erection simply sprouted out of the layer of corruption coating his waistline. It didn't look human.

She didn't know how to react, and instead stayed still, unable to make up her mind as to what could be said. Before she could make up her mind, Varus leaned down and roughly flipped Syndra over, pressing her head and chest into the bed while her solidly planted knees forced her butt into the air. She wasn't sure what was going on, as she had always been the one in control during her previous sexual experiences. Instead, Varus was simply using her as he pleased, and in a rough way at that. Then Syndra remembered that this had initiated from a heated argument, and Varus was a very proud Ionian marksman.

Her ass stayed in the air for a few seconds, her wet, sensitive slit exposed to the cool air. Varus leaned down over Syndra's back and said, "Pain is my gift to you." She had only a moment in time to draw her breath before Varus' manhood entered her tight hole. He, thankfully, held back somewhat, putting only half of the monstrosity in at the beginning. The sharp pain, pleasure, and pure sensation drew nothing from Syndra as she nearly passed out. The striations on Varus rubbed against her walls sharply, giving Syndra a truly unique feeling that she had never felt before. It wasn't entirely good, but it certainly did activate her walls, causing them to grow taught and hold against the archer's cock as tightly as she had ever done before.

Varus soon began to move himself within her, first pulling out slightly with a slight squelching noise, then by thrusting back into her more than he had before. The feeling of fullness was unbelievable, and Syndra's g-spot was sending her brain waves of pleasure with every microscopic movement of the striations. With every wave of pleasure came more lubrication, aiding Varus' movement within her.

He began to move at a steady pace, forcing Syndra to grow accustomed to his size as he plowed his way into and out of her tightness. Syndra's walls were shocked with each thrust, drawing her breath in sharp gasps, eliciting more secretion of her fluids within her. Relentlessly pounding into her, Varus also grabbed Syndra's hair, pulling her head up and arching her back further. Her sizable breasts were pushed into the rather firm bed, stimulating her nerves still further. Although only a minute had probably passed, each second seemed like years to Syndra as her jumbled brain vainly struggled to keep up with the increasing amount of sensations that she received.

Syndra's body became somewhat used to the rhythm of Varus' movements, becoming more and more tense every time he pushed in and pulled out. The consistent squelching of her insides desperately attempting to find room for Varus to go echoed through Syndra's bones, but it only served to drive her mind further away from what was happening. The taught walls grew tighter still. Varus grabbed her left asscheek and began to roughly knead it. She tensed further. He drew his hand away and spanked her roughly, sending a mixed signal of pain and pleasure sharply racing into her brain.

The tension in Syndra's body reached a climax, and even as Varus worked himself in and out of her, she felt the waves of pleasure begin. The inner walls tightened, she lost control of her limbs, and drool even started to seep out of her mouth. An added sensation arrived, one that Syndra had never felt before. She felt something come from her inside, coating Varus' rough dick with a sticky, creamy substance. It was pleasurable in its own way, relieving Syndra of some of the pain associated with Varus' constant movement. This new pleasure finally drove Syndra entirely insane, letting loose with a scream as her climax continued on. Wild convulsions from her limbs threatened to topple her fairly precarious stance, but Varus' strong hands simply pushed her harder against the bed, not allowing her joints any kind of movement.

Syndra's orgasmic waves had only just ended when Varus grabbed her arms, one at a time, and brought them back to her cheeks. He manipulated her shoulders and arms so her forearms were parallel and pressed against her lower back. In one hand, he held her flowing white locks, pulling her head back, while in the other, he restrained Syndra's arms against each other. Somewhere, far removed from her physical presence, Syndra realized that she had absolutely no control over the situation, and she didn't know what to make of it. Having already climaxed twice, she knew that something about the situation was making her feel much more pleased than ever before, and it was likely that it was this element.

Something about having no control drove Syndra insane, put her in the mindset where nothing made sense and she relied on Varus completely to live. She wanted him to keep moving within her core forever, pushing his massive member inside of her until neither could stand any more. There was no thought to her mentality, only the whimpering begging for more. She continually moaned involuntarily, unable to contain the sensations without vocally releasing pressure.

Once again, the rough force drew the tension within Syndra to a new level, and she had nowhere to put it. Her body was forced still as the impossible sensation worked its way through her again and again. Out of desperation, Syndra climaxed again, pushing against her biomass restraints with unstoppable convulsions, but Varus allowed her no movement as he retained his ever steady rhythm. Syndra screamed at the top of her lungs, desperately wanting the tension within her to vent through the action. The impossible sensation simply defied any attempt to compartmentalize, and she could only let it wash over her senses, driving her closer and closer to unconsciousness.

Syndra's walls grew taught, the release of the fluid returned, and louder sounds of wetness accompanied the ensemble. Wave after wave shook her body, and it never seemed to end. An eternity of pleasure assaulted all of Syndra's senses as she desperately tried to hold onto her consciousness. She felt her outer lips holding onto Varus every time he pulled out, but nothing could describe the fullness that was thrust upon her mind whenever he pushed himself entirely within her. The striations continually applied overwhelming pressure to her g-spot, fueling Syndra's seemingly endless climax further.

She could smell their combined ministrations in the air, the animalistic scent combining with the animalistic behavior. Her orgasm went on long enough that she ran out of breath, able only to pant and whimper pathetically for the impossible waves of ecstasy that flooded all of her. It was sudden when Varus began his own climax, still unrelenting his movement. From the end of his large manhood spewed warm fluid that coated her insides and left no space unused. The combination of fluids took up too much space and left Syndra from around Varus' cock. With every thrust, more fluid both entered and exited her tightness. Every forceful entry left Syndra more full of Varus' essence, yet simultaneously forced more out from every side of her walls.

She could feel globs of cum and vaginal fluid burst forth from her entrance with every push. Varus' cock was also pulsating, Syndra realized, and the still extra sensation was enough to continue her own climax, adding more indescribable pleasure to her already overwhelmed system. Her inner core was a mess of hot liquid and yet still more spewed from Varus into her. Each deliberate thrust delivered more of his cum into her. In what started to appear as a never-ending moment in time, Syndra finally lost herself in the waves, losing all sense of what was happening.

Her mind was completely detached from her body, leaving her surfing the waves of blackness into infinity. Some time later, never mind how long, Syndra was returned to her body, which was wracked with soreness and a dull sense of pleasure combined. Back on the bed, Syndra felt all kinds of fluids seeping from her now quite ravaged entrance. She would have brought her legs together to stem the tide of liquid, but found her body unwilling to react to her commands. Indeed, she had lost all control.

Summoning her magical power through her mind, Syndra exerted black force against her legs from either side, pushing them together without the help of her muscles. Having contained some of the warm and soothing liquid within her, Syndra felt content to put her head back and simply bask in the feeling of Varus' essence floating around within her core. When she did, however, she realized that her head was resting on the muscular archer's chest. His muscle proved to be quite comfortable and it was mere seconds before she gave into the deep fatigue she felt and slipped into a content sleep.

* * *

When Syndra awoke, she looked up at her own ceiling. Quickly casting a glance in every direction, she realized that Varus had somehow managed to slip her down to her room in the dungeons of the Institute. Not that it was too surprising. The stealthy archer knew how to get around obstacles without alerting others. It was only a moment that Syndra wondered if the events had even taken place as a cursory feel of her womanhood could tell the tale just fine.

She did wonder what it meant. Would Varus ever talk to her about what had happened? Did they now have some kind of connection? Had he ever apologized?

In the end, Syndra realized that nothing would change. Life would continue on the way it had before, and neither Varus nor herself would be able to move beyond what they had just done because of their political obligations.

Syndra grinned devilishly. Surely Varus would offend her again today, and she'd have no choice but to confront him once again. Some things never change.

* * *

**Author's note: **Bleah. Well. Here I am again. Numerous life pieces of crud and simple lack of motivation has taken me a while to get anything out. Nonetheless, here it is. My latest lemon. Shout out to my editor, G-dawg, for your awesomesauce skills.

With any luck, more to come soon (phrasing, hah) and Draven hasn't been in the spotlight for far too long. You know what to do. Review with your brutally honest opinions on this incredibly weird thing that I wrote. I'm actually quite interested in if it worked.

Until then, I bid you adieu, reader. Until we meet again.


End file.
